Blue Storms
by Sunfrost21-KITSTAR
Summary: Blue. A rogue. She has been tortured her whole life, taught nothing but to kill. She was a savage. A beast. A brute. But she changed.. She escaped... she made a friend... she found someone she loves.. a new way of life... How much more will she find? Rated T just for the Romance and maybe some tragedy. Please check this out and review. Estimated: 10 chapters. - Sunfrost(KITSTAR)
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

My life has been hard. I have witnessed much death and despair. I had to escape from this torture, from the endless pain. The problem was, that even if I could escape them, I could never escape myself. I would never escape the monster that they had created.

Monotonous moons after moons, I had to do their work for them. I had clawed and harmed many cats, just on their order. Guilt would tear me apart for days. I would sit on the cold, rocky ground, and cry my heart out for the innocent cats who were now dead, or worse…

I hid myself from them for days. When they found me, they would praise me. Cold, empty praises. About how skilled I was at this. I didn't want to believe them, but I knew they were right. I was a brute. A nasty beast, just like them.

It's too late to escape. I made the choice. I regret it now. Nothing will ever change it.

Each day was hard work, and I barely got enough food. I tried to hold on, but it was too much. Blossom was gone now, taken by these savages. I did not have the will to survive. That is, until I met the others.

My name is Blue.


	2. Chapter 1 - Flashbacks

**Chapter 1**

The harsh wind blew across the icy plains.

A small silver cat trudged up the hill, staggering, her head down. Slowly, she made progress up the steep hill, and up to the top. A brown tabby waited for her return at the top. His face was brutally scarred and his claws unnaturally long.

"Well, well, Blue. How was the hunt?" He said each word with bitterness.

Blue responded, "Master, the prey has been running short. With all the snow, they are in their

burrows, hiding." She bowed her head in fear. "I think that we need to hunt in another area, where there is more prey."

"You tell me that you have not brought prey back? We have to eat" He advanced toward her, snarling, slowly.

Blue took a small step back. "No master, I did in fact find prey."

"Where is it then?" Blue bent her head down and picked up a small shrew. "This was all I could find." She mumbled.

"Speak up you kitten!" He snarled at her. "Forgive me, master, but this was all that was left." She nudged the shrew towards him. Blue's voice was trembling now.

"This is all you found?" He advanced toward her quicker, and now stood above her. "Blue."

She looked up with wide eyes, tears pooling in the blue.

"Now, you wouldn't want to end up like Blossom, would you?" he snarled, voice low.

Now the tears broke free. "No, Master Fang." Master Fang growled and slashed at her leg. She gave a small whimper of pain.

"Go. You will not be part of the prey share tonight. Go." Blue turned and limped up a small hill. "Go, you rat!" Fang snarled.

She hurried up the small hill, and went straight to the prisoners' chamber. This had happened a few times before. She was usually allowed to sleep in the Fangs' den, where all the cats of higher ranks lived, but on days like this, they considered her nothing but a prisoner.

She curled up in a small nest to the corner of the cramped den. Her stomach growled. She began to cry, tears streamed down her face and she tried to hide it. She knew a few of the prisoners here; Rubble, Dot, Nellie, and Mouse. She used to talk to them, back when Blossom was alive. She and Blossom used to do everything together. They even planned to escape this treacherous place.

Blue fought exhaustion and let her eyes close, and as her memories overwhelmed her, she sunk into a restless sleep.

" _Blue! Blue wake up!" A calico she-cat stood above her. "Blue it's me, it's me Blossom." Blue whimpered and shrank down. "Come on Blue! You know me. It's Blossom, your sister." Blue's eyes widened, and she pressed against her sister._

 _Blossom's eyes were a warm amber and in them an almost motherly love for her little sister._

 _Blue purred in happiness. Blossom purred along with her. Then Blue noticed that Blossom was towering above her. She was a kit still! Blossom curled around her little sister and licked her head. Somehow, Blue knew that this was a dream, but she didn't want to wake up, not just yet. Blue rested her head on Blossom's flank and sank into a deep sleep._

Blue woke up, panting and sweating. She took a deep breath and looked around. Her dream was real, too real. She missed Blossom.

Blossom had been her sister from her mother's previous litter. She was only a few moons older than Blue. She and Blossom had been taken from their mother when Blue was a few moons old. Ever since then, Blossom had taken care of, and raised Blue. They became good friends and had a great bond. Her father, according to Blossom, was a kittypet from the Twolegplace. All Blue could remember of him was a hazy image of his face, with warm, brown eyes.

Her mother was a pale gray she cat and had cared for them, until Fang came along.

Blossom had promised Blue that she would find a way out for them. That they would be free again.

That never happened. Blossom had gone out one night to search for an exit, but she never came back. In the morning, Fang had dragged her body into the middle of the clearing, and stated that anyone else who tried to go against him, or escape, would be scarred, or killed.

Blossom had told Blue the night she had left to stay safe and under the radar for as long as she could. Blossom said that she would be back in three days time, that she would have found a place to go, and come back for Blue. She was dead by morning, found along the border of their camp. She had tried to fight Fang, and failed.

Blue whimpered. She looked outside the den. Pale light was filtering through. _It must be moon-high._

She sighed heavily and rolled over onto her back.

Next to her, a small feline named Dot, for her black and white spotted pattern, shifted in her sleep. Blue looked at her. Dot had been one of Blossom's friends, but after her death, Blue rarely spoke to them because the memories came back so quickly.

A memory of Dot curling up with Blue tucked safely under her tail. A memory of Blossom and Dot playing with her by the creek. A memory of Blossom telling her a story about the place they would escape to. "It'll be lush green with endless creeks for you to swim in. I promise sis."

Slowly, listening to the breathing of Dot, Blue fell into a tiresome sleep.

In the morning, Blue awoke to a bright light. The sun, shining onto her sleek pelt. Remembering how much Blossom loved the sun, her moos dampened. Then she remembered, Blossom wouldn't want her to grieve. She would want her to enjoy her life. She would always look on the bright side of things.

She always said, "No matter how hard you push yourself, no matter how long it takes, you will get where you want to if you only believe." Smiling, for the first time in moons, Blue got up and stretched, and let out a huge yawn.

And for the first time in forever, she began this day with hope.

 **Hi all of you! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while! You know how the holidays go!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Also, for my other story, "Dawn and Dusk", I will post the territory descriptions by Friday(I hope), and the first chapter in a week!**

 **See y'all soon!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hunting

**Chapter 2**

Blue was back again as one of the Fangs. She was out hunting as Fang had ordered, and was focused on a small sparrow just a tail-length out of her reach. Hunting had not gotten much better in their territory, so she was forced to hunt outside it. She was hunting in a pine tree and the branches were really narrow.

"Almost… almost." She inched herself up the branch, tail steadying her every pawstep. "There." Blue muttered satisfied with her climb. Blue put one paw forward and leaped.

In a flash she was on the other side of the tree, the sparrow hooked under her paws. She licked her lips at the warm scent coming from the animal. _Too bad I can't eat it,_ she thought. _Fang always gets first pick, and with prey this low, he'll take the whole pile for himself and the other mange-pelts!_

Sighing, she climbed down the tree, and trotted up the hill back to the cave, unaware of the amber eyes watching her.

...

"Blue." That was Fang. He was looking at the prey she had brought back. "You caught all that?" In Blue's jaws were two baby mice, hanging by their tails, and a sparrow. "Yes Master." Blue nodded.

She deposited her prey on the pile, glad that for once he was pleased. _Or rather he found someone better to pick on,_ She thought.

She was about to go to her den; it had been a long day, when Fang called her. "Blue. Would you go get some prey for me." Blue walked up to the prey pile and picked out a fat rabbit. She deposited it near Fang and dipped her head in fake respect. She turned to leave, when Fang addressed her once more. "Not that one. How about that sparrow?" he demanded.

Blue bit back a sharp retort, and picked a sparrow out for him. _What a greedy, mangy, fox-heart! I would rip him to shreds if I could._ She didn't notice she was scowling.

"You do not snarl at me Blue. Have you forgotten that I am your leader? I could easily kill you right now, but, oh, I won't. Go out and get me some prey. _Now._ "

"At night?" Blue asked. "Hunting, right now?" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Fang reared up and slashed at her, missing her eye, and instead hitting her nose. "You will not question me. Go."

Blue once again walked out into the wilderness, wishing this to be over. Once, and for all.

...

"That flea-ridden beast." Blue muttered. "Thinks he can do whatever he wants."

The moon shone high in the endless sky tonight. Blue almost wished she were sleeping out here. _Yet, that might not be entirely impossible if I behave like this._

Blue returned to camp with a plump shrew and some mice. She put them in front of Fang and left to her den. She was surprised that Fang didn't question her this time.

She slumped into her nest, exhausted. She could not fall asleep though. She tossed and turned. Finally, she got up and went to the prisoners' den to visit her old friends. She hadn't talked to them freely since Blossom's death.

She walked into the dark den. Slowly, she crept up to Dot. "Psst. Dot?"

Dot got up, blinking. "Blue?" Blue nodded. "It's me."

"I haven't talked to you in so long. Not since…" she trailed off. "Blossom." they said in unison. In the meantime as they started to talk, the others began to wake up. "What's going on?" That was Mouse, Dot's mate. "Oh. Blue. I haven't seen you in a while."

Nellie joined in. "I missed you so much!" They began to share tongues and swap stories quietly. Blue chuckled quietly at one of Rubble's jokes. She felt happy, which was the last thing she thought she would feel.

 **So. What do you guys think? Blue is slowly warming up to her old friends. Sorry for the late update, and for the delay in my other story, Dawn and Dusk. I'm trying to get it done. Let me know what you think will happen next!**


End file.
